kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
King's Quest 2 ¼: Breast Intentions walkthrough
Complete walkthrough and point list for King's Quest 2 1/4: Breast Intentions Daventry Palace living room: open cabinet 2 / 2 get bottles 4 / 6 get breast pump 4 / 10 pump left breast 1 / 11 pump right breast 1 / 12 put two bottles on shelf look under bed get knife 1 / 13 open drawer get key 1 / 14 (close drawer) (close cabinet) (take note) Raging River: look river get coin 1 / 15 Outside the well: pump left breast pump right breast Door into mountain: look keyhole get flint 1 / 16 Outside the woodcutter's house: (look tree) climb tree Climbing the tree: get lantern 2 / 18 Inside the woodcutter's house: talk man ask about son 2 / 20 ask about path 4 / 24 Mountains On the path leading out of Daventry: pump left breast pump right breast :Inside the mountain cliff caves strike flint look cave (get pick) 2 / 26 The Abominable Snowman's Cave: look ground get clothes 1 / 27 :While walking down the mountain path pump left breast pump right breast (Do this twice until you reach the coast. Your remaining eight bottles should now be filled.) At the beach: wear men's clothes under woman's clothes 2 / 29 Ship At the ship, two screens west of the coast: help 1 / 30 remove woman's clothes At the captain's cabin: (talk man) (look desk) (look map) look chart 1 / 31 (look chest) The lower deck: turn wheel/steer ship 2 / 33 Llewdor Outhouse behind the tavern in Llewdor: (look house) (read sign) open door 2 / 35 Inside the restroom: change clothes look read graffiti Inside the Llewdor cave give bottles (to men) 8 / 43 give left breast 8 / 51 (kiss son) (embrace prince) sing song 4 / 55 (watching Graham feeding Rosella with the two bottles you left in Daventry) 2 / 57 give right breast 8 / 65 (bonus points) 16 / 81 take baby 4 / 85 (alternate solution: kill men/use knife) Land of the Dead The land of the dead: (breast feed ghoul) give man coin enter boat After the passage: exit boat Yet another cave: dig Daventry Again Inside the well: help jump Gnome: talk gnome 2 / 87 The castle: open door The throne room: (return successfully) 1 / 88 Alternate Endings, Hidden Areas & Easter Eggs *If you walk across the bottom of the lower part of the screen with the river, you can cross the river onto the island of the Land of the Leprechauns, where you can get a mushroom. If you walk one screen east, you can find the hole leading to the Land of the Leprechauns, it has a barrier marked "danger". Soon after Officer Bonds shows up to arrest you for "trespassing", and you are carted back to the castle Jail Cell, to await trial. Bonds returns to get you for the trial, you are taken to Daventry's courthouse. You can then answer "guilty" or "not guilty" during the trial for two different out comes. Choosing not guilty leads to freedom, choosing guilty leads to prison. *After returning from the Land of the Dead, if Valanice fails to talk to the old Gnome, it leads to an alternate ending. When she returns to the castle she finds Graham has thought her dead, and is remarrying another women, Bambi. Bambi sees Valanice becomes jealous and shatters the magic mirror. *Removing clothes while swimming out at sea near the town of Llewdor will allow you to walk around in just underwear in Llewdor. You can then do most of the actions necessary to get killed, and end up in the Land of the Dead (the Boatman will give you free passage across the river Styx rather than taking the coin), and return to Daventry. This leads to two separate alternate ending. **Valance can walk back to the Woodcutter's house where she is reprimanded for being nude in public, and told that Graham will be notified. If she returns castle Daventry she sees Graham is with another woman, Graham announces he is divorcing Valanice for her indecent exposure, and marrying the other woman instead. **If Valanice returns directly to the castle in her underoos, she finds Graham believes she has died, and is now with Bambi. Bambi finds Valanice "hot", and suggests that they have a threesome. Valanice agrees they head to the bedroom. Some time passes, and the return to the throne room. **Both of these endings can apparently only be done before fully feeding/singing to Alexander, the game hangs/locks up if you do all the feeding actions, undress in the sea, and then pass through the Land of the Dead. As such the "threesome" ending ultimately leads to Alexander's death in the mirror. *Another ending involves swimming back to Kolyma while dressed as a woman; Rosella will run into Hagatha there. She recognizes Valanice, and take her back to the Crystal Tower, where she remains for the rest of her life. Note: if you return to Kolyma while dressed in the men's clothing Valanice will feel uneasy about Kolyma, and leave back to sea. *Failing to give two bottles of milk to Graham, will lead to Rosella's death. Failing to fully feed Alexander will lead to his death. These outcomes lead to bad endings. In the latter, Alexander's death is shown in the magic mirror. *Getting on board ship dressed as a woman leads to a bad ending, where she is made to "service" the crew members (wash their dishes in the galley while sailing the seven seas). *You can go to the restroom in three different screens (including the Public Restroom). *If you get back on the ship (you can find the ship out at sea north of the first screen of the pier after feeding Alexander), after landing in Llewdor, you will be taken to Tamir (unofficial). *If you head back into the mountains, while only dressed in underwear, you will freeze to death. *You can attempt to "change tampon", "take the pill", or "check breasts". *If you check breasts in the right place, its possible to see full pixellated frontal nudity. *Checking "chest" has more than one meaning, the game may think you are looking at Valanice' chest or a box. Category:KQ2¼ Category:Walkthroughs